The Truth Of Roblox...
I was playing roblox at 12:31 at midnight. I was playing with my friend TheDiamondTitan18 and we played, Snow Shoveling Simulator. We played for it for about an hour, then he decided he wanted to go to sleep. So I let him. Then later on I went Web Surfing. I eventually went to Roblox on Twitter. I tweeted to roblox, "Hey you greedy B###### why you so expensive? Add Tix Back!" But that was because I was bored. This is when things started to get a little weird. I got 1 new message in my twitter and it said, "Tix, Life, Roblox, Soul?" I was so confused of why this guy sent me this message. He didn't have a name either, so I thought he was an hacker. Legitimately he didn't have a name. All it was is, Unknown User. I thought that was weird so I searched, Can You Comment On Twitter Without An Account? As soon as I pressed enter, the internet connection was disconnected. My cats were playing around with my Internet Cord, so I had to re-plug it back in. When I did I came back to my computer, and I say nothing. Then I restarted my computer. Then I went back to Twitter and I had 1 New Comment. It was from the Unknown User. He sent me an URL. It led me to Roblox. So as usual as almost anybody else would do, I clicked it. It brought me to my roblox page. It was a little different though. So I clicked out of it. Then I went to roblox again. As soon as I did I saw that my character was black and red at the same time. I was like, What the hell? So I refreshed the page. As soon as I did all over it said Lost Souls. So I assumed that the Unknown User was playing a prank on me. I clicked off and went back to roblox. It was fine. But I got a message. It was from an Unknown User. It said, Help Me... HELP ALL. Only the truth may guide you. So I was a little freaked. I ignored it and played another game. When I did it was 1:30 in the morning. Yes, I was still awake. I slept through the day. Anyways I clicked on a game. It was called Miners Haven. Then again, the Unknown User joined the game. The same exact server I was on. I was freaked out because his name was Unknown User exact. Spaces and everything. So I said, hey, did you comment me on Twitter? Sent me the bug URL? And all that other stuff? He replied, Yes, and all the lost souls did. Help them all, and all may be free. I was scared by that point because as soon as he said that my screen turned black with a haunting image, and today, it scares me so bad that I wish I could just ask god to make me forget that moment. I don't want to explain it because if I did, I don't know. But after like 3 seconds, my whole computer turned off. And my power outage went out. I knew it wasn't because of Bills, Or Robbery. I had a monitor watching the whole house. Even the Fuse Box. That's when I heard foot steps. I was about to wet my pants. So I tried to calm down and I head for the bedroom. Suddenly all the lights came back on. And all the footsteps were gone. I was confused because on my monitors, I saw nobody there. Because I view my monitors from my computer monitor. I didn't see figures, or shadows, people, anything. So I stopped over thinking about what just happened and I went back onto my computer. Because of the power outage, it was black. So I turned on my computer and this scared the crap out of me. I went to Google and I saw my face on there. And it was looking right at me. Eye-to-eye. And I could hear on my speakers. I am a lost soul. Not you, from Roblox. Roblox steals the souls from innocent people. I was like, HELL NO HOW THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING??? That's when I heard, Save us all. Please, just free us. Roblox. I was like, is Roblox supposed to be a clue on helping you? And the face said, Yes. So as soon as that happened, I got an immediate URL. I decided to click on it. I couldn't remember the game name. Or if it was even a game. When I joined I was in air. Floating though. I could see Builderman and Roblox. They looked at me. They turned Red and Black. I got scared. Then I got an sword. This sword wasn't an roblox sword though. Or If it was even an roblox sword. I equipped it. And my face again, this time it was black, zombified, red glowing eyes. He then said. Kill, and we are then free. So I then killed Roblox and Builderman. It wasn't an easy battle though. They had body animations that would allow them to block my hits. But I didn't have the power. So I striked over, and over. But I am an accurate Roblox sword hitter, shooter, and all of that. Then Roblox, and Builderman's health turned 1 HP. I was about to strike. But before I did/could the screen turned black. It said with white letters, Kill me, souls are saved, freed. I kill you, yours is mine... I was so freaking terrified. I tried killing Roblox and Builderman. I almost died and then it wouldn't let me strike. And Roblox and Builderman stopped fighting me. Blood dripped from their eyes mouth everything. And Roblox and Builderman's health was 1 hp still. I suddenly got an Orb. It said, Strike, and all are free. So I did, I striked them both. Then the whole computer turned off, and it opened up Google. That's when I got an message. It was me again. I looked relieve. It actually looked like me, but more heavenly, smile everything. He said, thank you for freeing my soul and everyone else. I had a whole bunch of people looking at me with a huge thanks. I felt kind of happy too. Everyone then was lifted away from the screen. But before that happened, 10/100 people were left on the screen. 10 people. They said, The Truth Of Roblox, Roblox wants our souls, but thanks to you. That may never happen again. The END! Thanks for your opinion on my first Creepypasta typed! Comment, make more if you want me to make more. Or, and say I loved it! For opinions! Category:Psychological Horror Category:Horror